GARO: The Golden Rosario
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When Tsukune discovers that he is descended from two Makai Knight bloodlines, he is chosen to become the new Golden Knight Garo. But when terrifying monsters known as Horrors plague the worlds of anime and manga, Tsukune was team up with other Makai Knights to stop this threat


Hello, everyone in internet land! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 here with a new anime x-overs/GARO fanfiction called _GARO: The Golden Rosario_. Basically, Tsukune learns that he is a direct descendant of the Saejima and Dogai families, and as a result, is chosen to become the new Golden Knight Garo. So now Tsukune travels to other anime and manga worlds, recruiting other Makai Knights and Alchemists to help him do battle against Horrors as well as four evil Makai Knights, as they work together to stop the King of Horrors himself, Ring.

Pairings: TsukunexMoka, IchigoxOrehime, KenshiroxYuria, ReixMamiya, TorikoxRin, DannyxDiana, KenichixKisara, SeiyaxShaina, YohxAnna, RenxJeanne, RubyxKid, JaunexPyrrha, RenxNora, KazukixTokiko, KenshinxKaoru, and so on

Akihisa Ikeda owns Rosario+Vampire, Keita Amemiya owns GARO, Rumihiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Tetsuo Hara and Buronsan owns Fist Of The North Star/Hokuto no Ken, Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro owns Toriko, Nobuhiro Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin and Buso Renkin, Masaki Kuromada owns Saint Seiya, both the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth own RWBY, Atsushi Okubo owns Soul Eater, Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, I own nothing else.

Read and review, and **NO FLAMES!**

_**WHERE THERE IS LIGHT, SHADOWS LURK AND FEAR REIGNS. YET BY THE BLADE OF KNIGHTS, MANKIND WAS GIVEN HOPE**_

(Narration by Zaruba)

_Centuries ago, Humanity was plagued with demonic monsters known as Horrors. They were led by their leader, Ring. The King of Horrors. However, a group of Makai Alchemists used their abilities to seal off Ring and his forces for many years, but lately, the seal has been growing more and more weak, and Horrors are seeping out_

_Location: Youkai Academy_

_9:38 PM_

It shows a young man with black hair and brown eyes wearing the traditional Youkai Academy boy's uniform. This was Tsukune Aono, the first Human to ever attend a school meant for monsters. However, Tsukune had become a Shinso Vampire thanks to his now girlfriend, Moka Akashiya, a vampire

_'Man, it's been three months since I became a Shinso Vampire.' _Tsukune thought _'I wonder how Mom, Dad, and Kyoko are doin'.'_

"Tsukune Aono?" said a voice similar to Leni Loud from The Loud House as Tsukune saw a red oni girl wearing the traditional girl's uniform. This was Akane Kirishima, a Red Oni attending Youkai as a new student "The headmaster wants to see you."

"I wonder what he wants to see me for." murmured Tsukune

(Cue Opening Song: "GARO IS HERE" By JAM Project and Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga)

(**BEAST OF GOLD ima shimei wo hatase saikyou no kishi GARO IS HERE! (COMING FROM DARK SIDE!)**) It shows multiple silhouetted figures in fighting stances, and they charge, and the logo for _GARO: The Golden Rosario _appears

(**Mezameyo horobi ga hajimaru koyoi sono majuu wo senmetsuse yo**) It shows Tsukune training by himself, until he meets up with Inuyasha, Seiya, Natsu, Ruby, Kenshiro, Kenichi, Toriko, Kazuki, Yoh, Jeff, Danny, Jaden, Ichigo, and Kenshin

(**Makai no hana ga sakihiraku fuuin nashi eneba subete ga yami ni ochiru**) It shows Kyoko, Yang, Komatsu, Kisara, Kaoru, Shaina, Yuria, Mamiya, Hinata, Orehime, and Tokiko training with their Makai Alchemist gear

(**Mamorishi mono no arata na monogatari no hajimari**) It shows Ring on his throne, with his 'Four Horsemen', Sosuke Aizen/Wicked Bones Knight Giru, Haoh Asakura/Dark Knight Bolg, Raoh/Darkness Knight Zex, and their leader, Madara Uchiha/Dark Knight Kiba

(**Arata naru teki wo taoshi arata naru sekai kirihirake**) It shows Horrors terrorizing the populace until the heroes go Makai Knight form and fight back

(**Sono inga ore ga tachikiru! GARO ken wo oshikome! Kinrou!**) Tsukune becomes Garo, Inuyasha becomes Zero, Ichigo becomes Bado, Danny becomes Baron, Kazuki becomes Dan, Natsu becomes Zen, Seiya becomes Gai, Toriko becomes Giga, Naruto becomes Crow, Ruby becomes Yaiba, Kenshiro becomes Ouga, Jeff becomes Zoro, Yoh becomes Lord, and Kenshiro becomes Ouga

(**BEAST OF GOLD ima shimei wo hatase kedakaki yuusha sono tsurugi wo nigirishime**) It shows the heroes going up against Horrors, and Tsukune becomes Master Garo as he fights Madara/Kiba in a sword duel

(**Ichigeki wo inga ni hanate! Yami ni hibiku houkou GARO IS HERE!**) It shows Tsukune as Garo on Gouten riding into battle, ready to fight, and he charges into action

Chapter One: Fossil

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" said Tsukune as he walked into the headmaster's office

"Yes, Tsukune." said the headmaster "There is something you should know. You are descended from two different Makai Knight bloodlines."

"Makai Knight?" said Tsukune "Like the armored superheroes who fight demons?"

"The same. You are descended from both the Saejima and Dogai bloodlines. As such, you are now the current bearer of the title of Golden Knight Garo."

"Golden Knight Garo? Me?" said Tsukune, bewildered

"Your cousin, Kyoko is a Makai Alchemist who uses special guns made for combatting Horrors." said the headmaster "Moka is studying to be a Makai Alchemist as well."

The headmaster then gave Tsukune a sheathed jian sword and a ring

"These are yours." said the headmaster "The ring is known as Zaruba."

_"Greetings, Tsukune." _said Zaruba

"Whoa! A talking ring?" said Tsukune

_"Allow me to introduce myself." _said Zaruba _"My name is Zaruba. I was forged alongside the Garo armor, and I am forever with him."_

"Coolio." murmured Tsukune as he turned to see some clothes styled like Leon Luis from Garo: The Carved Seal of Flames crossed with Ryuga Dogai from GARO: Gold Storm Shou

"You'll need these." said the headmaster, gesturing to the clothes

Tsukune changed into his new Makai Knight attire, and checked himself out in the mirror.

"I look pretty damn cool." said Tsukune

"You look great, Tsuki." said an all-too-familiar voice. Tsukune turned to see his cousin, Kyoko, and his vampire girlfreind, Moka. Kyoko was dressed like Rian from Gold Storm Shou, whereas Moka was dressed like Rekka from Red Requiem

"You look amazing, Moka. Same to you, Cuz." said Tsukune

Moka giggled "Aren't you the charmer, Tsukune."

"Anyway, Tsukune, you have been chosen to go to other worlds, recruiting other Makai Knights and Alchemists to assist you in battle." said the headmaster

Meanwhile, in a local prison, a man with a shaved head was sitting alone in his prison cell. This was Genta Kiryu, a serial killer

"Do you know what today is?" said an officer "Today's the day that Sento recieves the electric chair."

"Good riddance to that loony-bird." said another guard "His days are officially numbered."

Sento growled, dreading the day he was going to be executed

**"Do you wish for the power you so desire?" **said a demonic voice **"Allow me to grant you that wish."**

Sento was then heard screaming, and the guards ran to check on him, only to be eaten by swarms of piranhas

Sento cackled like a madman, before walking out of his cell

Meanwhile, Tsukune was busy in the training room, training with his Makai Blade, eveading and blocking steel bladed pendulums that came at from from all directions, he then blocked them all at once

"Tsukune." said a voice similar to Kallen Kozuki-Stradtfeild from Code Geass as he turned to see a 7ft 5in tall slender woman with tan skin, brown hair, ruby red eyes, and a single horn growing from her forehead. This was Masami Kuromada, an Ogre, and Akane's cousin. She was a Makai Alchemist. "Can you be more gentle with those steel fangs? I just sharpened them."

"If I went easy on them, I could get hurt." said Tsukune

"I have an order from the Makai Senate." said Masami as she handed Tsukune a letter. Tsukune took out his Madou Lighter, and ignited the letter in jade green flames.

_"There is a source of Inga originating somewhere in the city. A demon who likes to terrorize his prey before eating them has been sighted. It's name is Azdab." _Tsukune read from the Makai texts "I must stop Azdab before he claims any more victims."

Tsukune then put on his coat, and then grabbed Zaruba

"Let's go, Zaruba." said Tsukune

_"Time for a misson already, Tsukune?" _said Azdab _"I wanted to sleep a little bit longer."_

Meanwhile, a man was walking down the street, until he noticed Sento with an eerie grin on his face

"You surprised?" said Sento

Suddenly, the man turned to see a goldfish the size of a swimming pool

"You surprised?" said Sento, as he then ate a goldfish, and turned bug-eyed, making the man scream "You're surprised! You're really surprised! Enough laughter. Now I feed!"

With that, Sento sent a wave of piranhas to eat his victim, as Ginei was watching with a pair of binoculars

"Never would have guessed there'd be actual Horrors in this city." murmured Ginei

Later, Kyoko was walking down the street, until Sento arrived

"You surpised?" said Sento, Kyoko ignored him, until Sento grew four more heads with his original head in the middle

"You surprised?" said Sento

No response

"Well, you're a real party-pooper." said Sento "That's not gonna stop me from eating you whole!"

"That's as far as you go." said a voice as Tsukune arrived, and Sento turned to face him

"Hey! Butt out, you little turd!" said Sento as he charged, until Tsukune blocked his attacks, and then stuck with the scabbard of his sword, and then stabbed him

"Goddamn Makai Knight...!" Sento snarled

_"He's more than just some Makai Knight." _said Zaruba _"He's the current bearer of the title of Golden Knight Garo!"_

"GA-GARO!?" said Sento, alarmed

"Surprised?" said Tsukune with a smirk

"You little shit...!" growled Sento "YOU'RE **PISSIN' ME OFF!"**

With that, Azdab burst out of Sento's body, looking like how he does in GARO: Makai No Hana

_"That's the Demon Beast Horror, Azdab." _said Zaruba _"There's no doubt about it."_

Tsukune drew his Makai Blade and pointed it upwards, tracing a circle of golden light before snapping it down, donning his armor

(Cue Garo: Hono'o no Kokuin OST: "Leon Garo Shoukan")

In Tsukune's place was none other than Garo, the Golden Knight. The armor resembled the Saejima Clan varient, and the helmet gave off the impression of a golden wolf with a fanged snarl and red eyes with orange irises

Garo walked towards Azdab as the Horror sent some piranha at him, only for Garo to block them. Garo then slashed Azdab twice with the Garoken, and then cut his arms off

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSS!**" Azdab wailed

"Your night ends here and now, Azdab!" said Garo as he lunged forwards, and then stabbed Azdab in the chest

Azdab then let out a screech before exploding, and Garo changed back into Tsukune

"Well done, Cuz." said Kyoko, fist bumping Tsukune until she got a message from the headmaster

"What's it say?" said Tsukune

"Our next stop is the world of Inuyasha." said Kyoko, looking at Tsukune and Moka "The inu-hanyou, Inuyasha, is the new Silver Fang Knight Zero."

"Let's go meet this 'Inuyasha' then." said Tsukune

(End of Chapter One)

(Cue: "EMG" by JAM Project)

(It shows Garo riding on Gouten)

_Wow Wow Wow Wow..._

_Kyokou no naka ukabu MONOKURO utsuro na me no SAPIENSU_

_Kanzen muhi meguru sono chi seigyo sare DEJITAIZU_

_Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT_

_Can you see?_

_BOOING BOOING Hellacious_

_Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT_

_I can see!_

_PUROGURAMINGU no TAIMINGU_

_Yea, gotcha!_

_...shinshoku saretai... BRAINWASH!_

_Bakuon agero! Ah kono shi ni yuku sekai_

_Tsuranuku you ni hashire (Go up)_

_Fukiagaru honoo subete wo yakiharau_

_Omae no kakugo to ai (All light) yami kara hikari he..._

Next Time: Tsukune, Kyoko and Moka travel to the world of Inuyasha, where they discover that Inuyasha is the current Silver Fang Knight Zero, and that Kagome, Miroku and Sango are Makai Alchemists. They then learn that Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru, has become an evil Makai Knight known as Giru, The Wicked Bones Knight, and another Horror known as Egosiren is attacking innocent people. Can our heroes stop this threat?

Find Out in chapter 2: ZERO


End file.
